


Зима прийшла/Winter is here

by ola_ukraine



Series: Frozen heart in her warm arms [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jon Snow knows nothing, Winterfell, ukrainian language, winter is here
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Ніхто вже не говорить "Зима близько". Вона вже прийшла. Білий ворон прилетів з чорної вежі. Санса каже: Зима прийшла. Вона сама схожа на зиму. Джон дивиться на сестру в ній не залишилося сонця, ніби зтоншало це світло, що він пам'ятав.





	

Ніхто вже не говорить "Зима близько". Вона вже прийшла. Білий ворон прилетів з чорної вежі. Санса каже: Зима прийшла. Вона сама схожа на зиму. Джон дивиться на сестру в ній не залишилося сонця, ніби зтоншало це світло, що він пам'ятав. Потьмяніло. Вона тримає його міцно. Її пальці холодні так само, як і пальці білого ходока.

Джон ходить по залу Зимсічі, зима зжирає звуки і водночас робить їх голосніше. Він відчуває, як гучний звук його кроків, віддається ударом об голову, просто в лоба, так само боляче. Можливо, це все біль душевний, і його тіло ось так на це реагує. Він не замислюється над цим.

На Джона Сноу одягнена відповідальність - важким ведмежим плащем, а він думає: тільки не впасти, не схилитись, витримати, пережити. Джон прохає Старих Богів: подарувати хоч краплю тієї впевненості, що була у його брата Роба. Роб Старк лежить у крипті, його рештки, біля нього його меч. Вітер завиває в шибках, ніби Роб говорить. Мертві мовчать, насправді, і це найжахливіше. Нічого він не знає. Джон згадує слова Ігріт і слова Мелісандри. Вони так схожі, в обох з них був вогонь такий, що обпікав, що передавався дотиком, і тік по жилах. В нього його не залишилось - зовсім. Зовсім слово, яке вибиває ґрунт з під ніг.

Він готовий все залишити ось в цю саму мить глухого відчаю, як удар у груди, коли вибиває дух з тебе. Джон, ніби кинута на берег риба, хапає широко відкритим ротом повітря. Мороз пробирає до самих кісток, добираючись до серця. Джон Сноу відчуває, як всі його почуття і емоції застигають, наче кров на снігу так само швидко, тільки пар в'ється в повітрі. Це його подих. Привид лютовок підходить нечутно, веде вухами. Тикається мордою в талію, вилизуючи пальці шорстким язиком, ділиться своїм теплом. І Джон застигає крижаною брилою, в щоки кидається кров і він раптом розуміє заради чого це все:  
_Коли приходить холод і дмуть білі вітри самотній вовк вмирає, але зграя живе ..._

_**[soundtrack](https://soundcloud.com/grushin/loss) ** _


End file.
